


What Happened Next? - A Bleach Mosaic Collection

by GanymedeLullaby, Salazar Marvolo (Nekromika), SesshomaruFreak, Spunky0ne, thedrunkenwerewolf, TheFoxPack, Timewaster123456789



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Heirverse references, Literary References & Allusions, Loss, Loss of Powers, M/M, Pack Anthology, Pre-Slash, Regret, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanymedeLullaby/pseuds/GanymedeLullaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/pseuds/Salazar%20Marvolo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxPack/pseuds/TheFoxPack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: What happened behind the scenes after Rukia's execution? Several pov's depicting the aftermath of Rukia's execution. Features RenBya, Ichigo/Uryuu, AiGin.





	1. The Monkey's Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Of course, we don't own anything except The Wolf Den.
> 
> Proxyposter a/n: This is a mosaic work by TheFoxPack. Events here take place between Rukia's execution and the beginning of Season 2 of the Bleach anime. We wrote this to celebrate FFN's 20th anniversary! If you like a particular chapter please review THAT chapter so the authors of that particular piece get feedback. We all worked hard on this and well reviews are nice. Thanks :)
> 
> Warning: head-hopping, yaoi - subtle and not-so-subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji talks to Byakuya in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Of course, we don't own anything except The Wolf Den.
> 
> Proxyposter a/n: This is a mosaic work by TheFoxPack. Events here take place between Rukia's execution and the beginning of Season 2 of the Bleach anime. We wrote this to celebrate FFN's 20th anniversary! If you like a particular chapter please review THAT chapter so the authors of that particular piece get feedback. We all worked hard on this and well reviews are nice. Thanks :)
> 
> Warning: head-hopping, yaoi - subtle and not-so-subtle

"Actually, Captain, I..."

Those words were buzzing in the back of Byakuya's mind as Ichigo burst into his room, shouting about Rukia. Apparently, the boy had lost her. Soon after Ichigo had left, Renji offered to make tea, then go look for Rukia.

He nodded, and the redhead slipped out the door.

Left alone with his thoughts, Byakuya contemplated all that had happened in the past few days. His fight with Renji, his fight with Ichigo, hearing Isane's announcement that had changed everything.

Shame. That was the one word that he kept coming back to. It burned his throat, vile bitterness and he knew he deserved it. He'd done his best to do right by his oaths, and dishonored himself thoroughly. A pawn for a traitor, less than the lowest worm even if he had technically upheld the law. The law itself had been corrupt and where did that leave him? Everything he had ever done had been to bring honor to his clan and to set an example for the other Shinigami. An example of what? A sheep walking blindly to the slaughter? And if the law couldn't be trusted then what was left?

He thought about Juushiro. He respected the man both personally and for his ability, though he thought him something of a bleeding heart. He'd followed that heart, risked his very life for what he thought was right while Byakuya stood by a law he knew to be wrong. He sighed and was disgusted to hear it shake a bit. Failure. Shameful. Dishonored.

He would have to live with what he had done, but would do everything in his power to see that he never made those mistakes again.

His self-deprecating thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Thinking it was Renji returning with the tea, he took a deep breath and said, "Enter."

The one who walked in was the last person he'd expected to visit him in the hospital. Rukia stood just inside the door, looking awkward. The young woman stepped forward hesitantly, taking a chair near the bed. To his surprise, she reached out and touched his hand.

"Niisama, I'm glad you're gonna be ok."

He nodded and looked straight ahead, trying to calm his mind. She'd been through enough- he didn't want her feeling guilty when he'd been the one in the wrong. She would regardless; she was gentle like that, like her sister. Silence fell and lingered for a while. He watched her from the corner of his eye, she looked like she was on verge of saying a thousand things. Why was she here? She should hate him. What was that about not making the same mistakes?

He swallowed hard and spoke, his voice low and rigidly controlled, "I'm sorry."

She seemed surprised by his apology, those big violet eyes widening. "Wha...? You have already apologized to me, Niisama. On Sokyoku hill. I've forgiven you, and there's no reason for further apologies."

Byakuya held back a sigh; why didn't she understand? He owed her so much more than an apology. "Rukia...I have many things to apologize for, to many people. Abarai and yourself being at the top of the list."

XxXx

Out in the hallway, Renji froze at the words he heard. Byakuya was apologizing to Rukia. Then his name was mentioned, and he didn't know what to do.  
He was just poised with the tea tray in the middle of the hallway. Knowing he had to move, he cleared his throat before opening the door while balancing the tray.

As he entered, two pairs of eyes lifted to him, one violet, the other the color of steel.

Byakuya blinked god he did not want a witness for this...then again at least now he'd only have to say it once.  
"That was on a battlefield," he swallowed. "I wanted no doubts as to the sincerity of my apology...to both of you." He swallowed again, "I almost killed you Abarai Fukutaichou for no crime other than doing what was right and Rukia...I would have traded your...life to honor a law I knew to be in itself dishonorable," he looked away from both of them.

Renji and Rukia looked at each other, then at the noble who was still looking away. Rukia spoke first, her tone soft. "We both know your dedication to the law, Niisama." She suspected that birds in Hong Kong knew. "And more than the law itself, you were trying to honor your promise to your parents."

Renji set the tea out as he added quietly, "We know your apologies are sincere, Taicho. After all, you don't seem like a man to apologize without meaning it." Frankly until he'd actually heard it on the hill he'd thought his captain too arrogant to ever apologize let alone without meaning it.

The older man finally looked back at them, and Rukia smiled. "Your apologies are gratefully accepted, Brother." He nodded at her, grateful.

"Your skills really have improved Abarai," he said, immediately feeling a fool for implying that the man cared anything for his opinion. He wondered how much he'd gotten for the scarf.

"I'm sorry too Niisama," Rukia blurted out. Byakuya actually turned to look at her surprised. "I know my powers haven't...I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to be an officer and living up to..." she broke off as Byakuya raised a hand for silence and swallowed the lump in his throat. He closed his eyes in resignation.

Renji was pleased by the praise, hoped his blush wasn't too obvious. He tuned back in when Byakuya started talking again.

"That had nothing to do with your ability. The only reason that you were never seated is because I asked Ukitake not to. I asked him to keep you unseated so...so that you would be safe."

Renji saw tears well up in Rukia's eyes. The diminutive Shinigami sniffled, trying not to cry. "I understand, Niisama. You were trying to protect me."

He cleared his throat, having always been uncomfortable with her tears. He noticed a similar discomfort on his superior's face. "Umm, Rukia? Visiting hours are almost over, and Unohana said Taicho needs rest."

To his relief, Rukia simply nodded. "Alright. Rest well, Niisama." Then she walked out, leaving them alone.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment. No matter how hard he tried he seemed to cause her pain, Hisana would...he quickly killed that train of thought before it could shatter what was left of his composure and focused on his vice. "I never thanked you. Rukia's lucky to have you in her life," he said.

He saw pain fill his subordinates eyes and the younger man swallowed visibly. He looked away to give Renji a moment to compose himself, wondering what he could have possibly said to offend. As the silence stretched, he decided that the brave dog had more than earned a slight bending of propriety.

"What's wrong?"

Renji heard the soft question and struggled to get his shit under control. But the thought of how he'd treated Rukia when they went to get her in the Living World... Rukia wasn't lucky to have him at all.

Finally, he answered the question. "Taicho, you saw how I acted towards her when we went to retrieve her. She was terrified of me because of it."

He lowered his eyes. "Even with everything, you're probably a better brother to her than I could be. You can keep her fed and protected. You can make sure she never has to go back to the Rukon. Those aren't things I could promise her, especially if you bring charges against me for our fight and defying direct orders."

Renji was ashamed to hear a catch in his words as he continued. "You know if you do, nobody else is gonna want me. I won't have any choice but to return there."

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the wall, thinking about the scarf in his shihakusho. He could probably buy land and a home in the Seireitei with it. But...he could never bring himself to sell it. Besides, anyone he tried to sell it to would probably just think he stole it.

The best he could hope for was for his superior not to file those charges.

Byakuya almost gasped in shock, "Charges? No...no Renji. You were doing the right thing. The honorable thing." Something occurred to him and he allowed a slight self-deprecating smile to reach his lips. "I won't file charges if you promise to stand against me if you think a law is evil. Rukia is lucky you give her warmth and support, besides she doesn't need the same things from family as from a husband."

Renji cocked his head. "I can promise that, Taicho. But I'll only stand against you if I think you're wrong." He bowed slightly. "And thank you for not pressing charges, sir."

Then the last part hit him. "Husband? What the...? Is she getting married or something? She never said anything..."

"No but that is your plan is it not? You have many skills Renji but subtlety is not one of them," he replied frankly.

XxXx  
A mile away Kira and Hisagi sat at the bar in the Wolf Den trying to forget about the betrayal they'd been both victim of and party to.

Their captains were gone, and they were each wondering if there was something they could've done to stop it, if there was some shortcoming that had caused their superiors to leave.

Shuuhei raised his hand for another round. Kira shook his head. "Nah, Shuu. We's drunk 'nuff." Shuuhei frowned. "No' nearly 'nuff. I still 'member cap'n T'sen left me - us. The squad. Yeah."

Kira simply sagged in his seat. "I knows tha'. Gin - cap'n Ich-maru lef' too, ya know. I thought...never mind."

Shuuhei gazed at his friend in sympathy, then turned to the bartender. "Keep 'em comin'."

XxXx

Meanwhile, Renji stared at his captain, before he succumbed to a fit of snorting laughter. "No way, Taicho! She's, like, my best friend. We grew up together, looked out for each other. She's more like a sister than a love interest!"

His laughter died when he realized what he'd just said. "I...I'm sorry, sir. That was outta line."

Byakuya took a moment to process this new information, "And you're more a brother to her," he whispered finally. He took a sip from the glass of water on a stand by the hospital bed, in the hopes that it steady his voice. At that moment, Rukia walked in and he immediately snapped his head away unable to look at her.

Rukia hid her hurt at being disregarded, she was well practiced at it and spoke to Renji, "Momo's getting worse, she got an infection, I thought you should know, I going to go find Kira now, but you know, you might want to go to her...Soon."  
Rukia left as quickly as she'd come, Renji sat down on the chair with no intention of going anywhere just yet.

XxXx

When Rukia found Kira, he was staggering home with Hisagi, reeking of Sake and at least one of them of vomit. Kami, what had Aizen done to the gotei 13?

They were obviously still in pain, and Rukia bowed politely, knowing she had to deliver the message. "Kira, Momo has gotten an infection. When you're sober, you should go see her."

Devastated blue eyes rose to hers, but Shuuhei answered. "Understood. I'll make sure he gets to her in the morning."

Rukia nodded and headed off to her next personal mission.

XxXx

Hisagi helped Kira to bed, but the blond, sniffling and too drunk to be ashamed, clung to him.

As he held his friend so Kira wouldn't fall, he noticed just how bright those blue eyes were, even filled with tears. The younger man looked so sad and lost. Without consciously deciding to move, he was kissing the tears away.

The man in his arms gasped, surprised right out of crying. "Sh-Shuuhei? What...?"

He slid one hand into soft blond hair as he dipped his head to kiss Kira's pale throat. Another little gasp, followed by the softest moan. "Oh, Shuu..."

Shuuhei felt Kira hesitate, and took a gamble on why. "Shhh, Izuru, I'm not him. I won't hurt you."

The younger man relaxed in his arms, and he knew he'd been right. Cursing the absent captains, he led his friend to the bed and proceeded to show him just how precious he was.

XxXx

Renji didn't move, only watched his superior from the corner of his eye. Byakuya seemed troubled, though his face was still stoic. Renji saw faint tension around the dark steel eyes, and the slight fidgeting of slender fingers.

Finally, he asked softly, "What's the matter, Taicho?"

He stared straight ahead and fought to keep his voice steady, "As I said...I'm no family of hers."  
Renji's eyes widened at the way his superior's voice caught. Even when he'd recounted his motives and past to Rukia it had remained an unaffected statement of fact. So much so, that he'd wondered if there was any actual feeling there or mere obligation.

Renji was searching his mind for anything to say that wouldn't make him sound like a sycophant. "Well, sir, she does consider you her brother. Anytime we've been together since the betrayal, you're all she talks about."

The noble didn't look convinced, and Renji smiled. "C'mon, Taicho. You saved her when none of us coulda. You made some mistakes, but when it counted, you were a fine brother."

Byakuya nodded, still unconvinced. "You know some things will be changing after the betrayal," he said, retreating to business. "I could put in a word for you to captain the Fifth or Third. Hinamori is in no condition and the questions surrounding Kira's loyalty make his promotion unlikely."

Renji blinked, his mouth falling open. "But I wanna stay in your squad!"

He snapped his mouth closed after the outburst, afraid he'd given too much away with his words and tone. He didn't want to leave the noble's side. Those steel eyes had focused on him, and he felt his cheeks warming.

"What I mean is, I still have a lot to learn, especially before trying to be a captain. I'm sure there's lots more I can learn from you, sir."

Byakuya shook his head, "You've proven yourself, you have bankai...granted your power level must improve if you're to command respect, but you still exceed the other available candidates with the exception of Ikkaku. Why are you opposed, you have many flaws but you've never been a coward," Byakuya actually winced, falling into old habits, "What I mean is...we all have deficiencies, but none of yours would impair your performance as a captain, quite the opposite."

Renji cast his eyes aside with a sigh. "Look, I just...I want to stay in your squad, Taicho. I don't care if I'm qualified; I don't want to leave."

He could feel those dark eyes on him, but he refused to look.

Finally, his superior asked quietly, "Why?"

"I want to be by your side," Renji admitted, sheepish and hopeful.

He wondered if the noble would realize why he wanted to stay, wondered if he'd be ridiculed. He desperately wanted to stay near the older man, hoping to truly be noticed one day.

Byakuya thought for a minute, going back over the conversation. Even if Renji took the 'stand against me' order as obligation he could do so more easily as a captain, it wasn't to get close to Rukia he'd said...His train of thought ground to a halt, eyes widening as he looked at Renji. No, wishful thinking, there was no way that Renji was dumb enough to want to be involved with him.

Renji saw the dark eyes widen and focus on him, and he felt himself blushing deeply. The noble had such a piercing gaze; it was like he could see into your soul.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, he held the silvery eyes as he asked softly, "Do...do you not want me to stay, Taicho? Don't you want me by your side?"

"No...I think that would be...mutually beneficial if it's what you desire," he replied, choosing his words with precision and not missing the pain in Renji's face at the word 'no'

Renji barely hid his wince. 'Mutually beneficial' wow that was romantic.

Oh well. He'd accepted that Byakuya would never feel the same about him; it just caught him off-guard sometimes when the older man said some of the things he did.

Renji sighed. "Yeah, Taicho. That's what I 'desire'." Then he frowned. "'Mutually beneficial'? I get how I'd be benefitted, but what's in it for you?"

Byakuya glanced away for a moment, blushing a bit, and cleared his throat, "Having a second in command whom you both respect and trust...explicitly is a rare thing." he offered. It was not even close to the whole truth, but it was true and today he couldn't take the repercussions if he were wrong, if he was just being a hopeful idiot. In this, for today, he'd be a coward. He'd talk to Renji about it at some point, when he didn't feel quite so brittle, physically or otherwise.

Renji tilted his head at the statement, smiling warmly. He sensed his superior was holding something back, but still. To have explicit trust and respect... It was more than he'd hoped. He had wanted the noble's respect so badly, and if anything were ever to happen between them, he wanted and needed his trust.

It was a start.

"Thank you, sir. That...means a lot to me. I want you to know, I respect you, too. And I trust you with my life, with everything." Under other circumstances he'd never have been so bold, but the noble actually seemed shaken. He wanted to help and it just sorta slipped out.

Byakuya looked at him searching for a lie. He saw nothing but sincerity and devotion. His eyes burned and he glanced away again, humbled by this street dog who'd proven himself more honorable, noble as it were, than he could ever hope to be. As it stood, given a Shinigami's lifetime he might redeem himself, but this day would forever tarnish his own view even if Renji seemed to have entirely forgiven it. That was something of a solace, and he swore to himself that he'd find a way to repay it.

He coughed and changed the subject before things got more awkward, "So tell me, how much did the scarf fetch?"

Renji's eyes flew wide. The scarf! Stumbling over his words, he admitted, "I ..ah...you see...I..umm..I didn'tsellit."

Byakuya seemed to frown in confusion. "You...did not sell it? Why not? Do you not realize how much it is worth?"

Renji blushed deeply, speaking in a small voice. "I don't care how much it's worth; I ain't sellin' it cause...cause it's yours. You gave it to me."

Embarrassed beyond all reason, he clutched at where the scarf in question rested inside his shihakusho. "I refuse to sell it."

Byakuya was struck speechless, he had been right? "Lust," it was a statement of fact. So that was why he'd been forgiven. "You're an idiot. Sell it." he didn't let the bitterness he felt touch the words.

Renji looked like he'd cut off an arm. He didn't want Renji to look like that, how ridiculous given that he'd nearly beat the man to death.  
"No one in their right mind would feel that way, for my wealth perhaps or title. Idiot. You're keeping it because you want something from me? I can give you another token," he said.

Renji was mortified when an actual whimper escaped him. He thought they'd been making progress and now Byakuya was calling him an idiot.

He looked down at his lap, fighting the burning in his eyes. "I'm not an idiot," he mumbled. "Even if you gave me something else, this would still be the first thing you gave me. I shouldn't have told you if you were just gonna be an ass and call me an idiot. You just said you respect me, didn't you? You can't respect someone if you really think they're a fool."

He started to stand and leave. He may have loved his superior, but that didn't mean he had to sit here and get called an idiot twice in the same breath. He also realized exactly how far over the line he'd gone in his pain and every fiber of his being wanted to bolt.

Byakuya closed his eyes, rebuking himself for being so loose with his tongue normally he had more restraint, eloquence. "What I meant is you shouldn't feel that way, but if you do then please sell...Actually," he picked up the bag of his effects ignoring the burning in his chest and rifled through it to retrieve a small medallion. "Go to the manor and show them this," he handed Renji the medallion. "Tell the head of the staff that I order you to be paid a reward of your discretion."

Renji closed his hand around the medallion to keep from throwing it, frustrated that Byakuya didn't seem to want him to keep his treasured prize.

"I told you, I want to keep it. Why can't you let me do that?"

Byakuya sighed before catching himself, he suddenly felt exhausted, "You misunderstand me, I'm saying that if you do not wish to sell it you may have your reward in cash. With that medallion, the coffers are open to you. You can keep the scarf," he explained blushing slightly that Renji was so attached to it.

Renji blinked. "Oh. Ok. Thank you for letting me keep it. Umm what exactly am I being rewarded for?"

Sometimes he really felt like an idiot.

"Services rendered," Byakuya whispered because he going to lose it if he actually gave voice to his gratitude.

Renji wasn't quite sure what that meant but he smiled anyway. "Ok, Taicho." He tucked the medallion in his pocket, not intending to use it. He didn't need a reward for anything he'd done. He'd do it all again. For his Taicho.


	2. Outrunning Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Quincy dealing with the loss of his powers. One shinigami about to become a hollow. Is it the red string of fate? This thing that ties us together. Or: Uryuu and Ichigo learn that outrunning fate is no easy venture. Tied together by this red string. How will they survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach in any, way, shape or form.
> 
> A/N: Written by GanymedeLullaby and Salazar Marvolo, a collaborative effort for FFN's anniversary. Please check out our packmates: SesshomaruFreak, TheDrunkenWerewolf, Timewaster123456789, HitsugayaKuchiki, Tropicallight, Twisted Virtue, SpunkyOne, Henka-Chan, and the Fox Pack. Some members are only on FFN.
> 
> Notes: "Speaking"
> 
> 'Hollow speaking'
> 
> Internal thoughts.
> 
> 'Taken directly from Canon'

Thy name is despair truly and forevermore  
Everything whirls all about this place kicking up memories of a time long since passed  
Stealing all hope I have of ever finding solace with something I can't accept as fact  
This was because of weakness and an all-encompassing fear that rooted feet to the ground like quicksand, like quickly drying cement  
Ripping away all the courage that didn't even have a chance to surface  
Shredding the peace of being with her and looking in those warm eyes filled with so much warmth and love  
Sunsets are sad, are they not?  
Looking forward is an immensely difficult and overwhelming fear when there are beings that dredge up the trauma repeatedly  
How is healing even remotely possible despite monumental bumps in the road?  
A body is no longer physically in this realm after all is said and done  
Dignity was stripped the moment cruel intentions and lack of any kind of morals became apparent  
Chances of survival weren't even on the table to begin with as the merciless, heartless beast saw an object -a specimen- as the cold voice void of any semblance of care explained  
Brilliance misused in the most disgusting, contradictory show of arrogance  
A complete mockery of the creation God designed and bestowed upon this plane of existence  
Smiles were erased instead of being nurtured and encouraged

ooo

The warmth, the sounds, the smells, the colors. The second I stepped inside I knew that nothing had changed. There was Karin watching some comedy show while hiding snacks from Yuzu. There was Yuzu bustling about the kitchen a song on her lips and pigtails dancing as she mastered another dish. There was my father, somewhere deeper within the clinic…I'm surprised he hasn't jumped me yet. With a sigh I wave my sisters hello and trod up the familiar set of stairs. My room, which I had not seen in mere weeks and yet it felt -

"…like an eternity." I mumble as I let my body collide with my bed and throw my arms over my eyes.

ooo

The coldness, the stench, the emptiness, the blandness. The second I stepped inside I know that nothing had changed. I would eat alone, sleep alone, wake up alone and if – by grace, or chance or curse – I do meet my father's eyes, I know that I will see nothing but contempt staring back at me. And I knew that if he found out about my powers declining, it would be met with nothing more than a look of superiority. My room, as clustered with fabrics and mannequins as always, which I had not set foot into in mere weeks and yet it felt –

"…like an eternity." I whisper as I let my fingers glide over a blue silky piece of cloth thrown over the back of my chair.

ooo

Everything was as if they had never left. Everything was the same, and yet so different. With a war on the edge and Shinigami all over the place there was no way one could say Karakura was the same as before.

But they carried on. They went to school, laughing and smiling with their clueless friends, pretending. Pretending. Pretending.

Uryuu sat alone. The harsh words he had spoken as a goodbye keeping him from joining in on the laughter of Ichigo, Chad, Orihime - his friends.

'Have you forgotten already, Kurosaki? I'm a Quincy and you're a Shinigami. We are enemies.'

Blending out the sounds around him Uryuu reached into his backpack, pulling out a book and his lunch. Enemies. Quincy and Shinigami. The only question left was how long Uryuu would remain a Quincy. He could feel his powers draining away between his fingers like quicksand, like quickly drying cement, sealing his fate. His powers, honed over years of practice. The pride of his grandfather and himself. Yet he had not lost a word about his predicament to the teens gathered around the table behind him.

It had nothing to do with them anyway.

Lie.

Kurosaki is the leader of that group, a Shinigami. None of them are his friends. Not truly. He is better off on my own. Alone with no attachments.

Liar.

Shinigami and Quincy…Can never stand on the same side.

You have before…

Shut up…Shut up. Shut up!

With more force than intended the book in his hand met the tabletop, the bang that was created resonated within the suddenly very quiet classroom. Uryuu ignored the burn of his friends – notfriendsnotfriendsnotfriends - stare in his neck. Schooling his face into a perfect mask of carelessness and indifference, he opened his book and went back to reading. The intensity of the stares diminished, yet his instincts could still pick up on one pair of eyes not leaving him. He knew all he had to do was turn his head and a familiar set of burning amber eyes would meet his. He didn't. He couldn't.

"Yo! Uryuu!" The suddenness of the words spoken to him made him look up involuntarily.

"What is it, Kurosaki?" He answered. His voice and face devoid of emotion. Pretending. Pretending. Pretending.

"Join us on the roof. We're all eating lunch together." It hadn't even been a question. No polite invitation. Uryuu couldn't keep the wry smile from appearing on his face at the demand.

"How often do I need to repeat myself, Kurosaki? We are not fr-." That was all he got out before he was yanked out of his chair by a hand on his arm, another hand grabbing hold of his bag. His protests fell on deaf ears as Kurosaki all but dragged him through the school up onto the rooftop. The others must have gone on ahead, for they were already seated in a loose circle eating their lunch when they arrived.

"Ahh, Ishida-kun!" Uryuu's head snapped to the side, Orihime was waving, one of her usual bizarre inventions in her hands and a kind smile on her face. Slowly his eyes shifted to the other. A nod from Chad, friendly and inviting. Yet distant. Understandable. They didn't know him. Not really. And yet Kurosaki had dragged him here, to be with them.

A hand on his shoulder alerted him to Ichigo's continued presence at his side.

"Come on, Uryuu. No need to be a stranger."

Uryuu.

"…I don't remember us being this familiar, Kurosaki."

Ichigo.

ooo

Ichigo gave Uryuu his usual scowl. He knew Uryuu would be difficult about things, and he just didn't understand why the Quincy had to be that way. They were comrades whether either one of them liked it or not. All of them were bound together now, but Ichigo wasn't entirely sure why he was trying so hard to make things amicable between himself and his bespectacled acquaintance.

A sudden stirring in his chest gave Ichigo pause. His eyes widening as he felt the darkness he wished to suppress spread out inside of him. An echo of the things he could be, as a voice, cold and mocking, spoke to him from the depths of his soul. It had spoken to him often since their return form the Seireitei. Speaking of death and destruction and slaughter, sending him nightmares, mocking him, teasing him, wishing to break him.

'Ahahaha! How pathetic! Are you worried perhaps? For your little Quincy friend? Can't even figure out your own feelings!'

Pretending. Pretending. Pretending. He ignored it, pushed it down, shunned the voice inside of him.

More forcefully than necessary, the substitute Shinigami removed his hand from Uryuu's shoulder but didn't move away. If anything, it seemed like he had stepped even closer, leaning down to bring them face to face as he spoke harshly. Uryuu looked honestly shocked. It was becoming quite clear he didn't know Ichigo all that well. This reaction of his hadn't even crossed his mind before now.

"What's your problem, Uryuu? You act as if nothing in Seireitei happened at all! Who else besides us are you going to talk to about it? Who else is going understand, huh? Just quit being so stubborn and sit with us already!"

Ichigo stiffened when he realized what he was doing. He moved away quickly, a movement both of them were aware of, was executed with a little too much haste. This really wasn't like him to try quite this hard to befriend someone, especially someone who made it clear they didn't want anything to do with him in the first place. All this effort because he cared a little more than he felt he should. Uryuu continually rebuffed any and all attempts to even speak to him.

Adamantly claiming they were enemies.

ooo

Kurosaki refused to see the truth about the enmity between them. There was no possible way for them to get along any more than they already had. Uryuu admitted things had gotten way out of hand before when all the fighting was going on. The Quincy had protected them all, laid his life down for those he denied even liking in the first place. So many of his actions completely contradicted his words. Ichigo's persistence began to wear on his resistance little by little. Bit by bit.

Heaving a sigh in defeat he did sit down. He made sure it was as far away as possible from them all. These feelings were new to him. The concept of others genuinely caring about and for him was strange. It caused a whirlwind of emotions he wasn't ready for in the least. Feelings like longing because he craved acceptance and understanding. Though those things were rejected out of hurt to protect himself. He had already lost the most important person to him. And the only other he had, who was supposed to love him unconditionally, utterly despised him. Uryuu became increasingly uncomfortable and unsure of himself. Self-conscious.

"Now that's settled. Let's eat before we have to go back to class." Sweet oblivious Orihime said with the biggest smile on her face. She was just glad for the semblance of forced peace amongst her, even if she couldn't tell there was tension between Quincy and Shinigami. She was aware of the rift between herself and those precious friends that now sat with her. She couldn't protect them. Simply wasn't strong enough to stand at their sides. All she could do was watch their backs as their rushed into battle yet again. And heal the wounds she couldn't prevent.

They had done a great deal of fighting. She had seen them both in action. Their power was more alike than she thought, though still vastly different. While Kurosaki was just thrown into his, Uryuu had already begun his training. Orihime didn't see why they had to keep this divide between them.

ooo

"Kurosaki-kun! What a great idea to invite Ishida-kun to come spend time with us. We'll all have so much fun together." As the brunette beamed everyone else sweat dropped at her overexcitement. Ichigo honestly wasn't all for the idea. At least not as much as he seemed anyway. The Quincy was distant and cold, thinking himself to be above them all, he also had the habit of rubbing Ichigo in just the right way to piss him off. Uryuu made things more difficult with his know-it-all attitude and superiority complex. Everything had to be some sort of competition, a challenge. That or he acted as if everyone got in his way.

'Sure. You keep telling yourself that…Better be careful, Aibou. If you don't take care of that little Quincy friend of yours I might just…eat him right up.' The voice spoke, malicious intent clear in his voice.

'Shut up! Like I'll let you hurt him!'

'Ahahahah, aren't you the sweetest? So worried, so clueless. Don't forget, Aibou. The second you let your guard down…it's my time. That four-eyed Quincy…He's interesting I have to say. So much anger, so much resentment, so much distance and hatred and denial…Makes me want to slice him open and put it all on display to see…Wouldn't that be wonderful, hmm, Aibou? Yes, the second you become weak, I'll slice open those pretty friends of yours.'

'…I won't let you. I'll never let you hurt them!'

'AHAHAhahahaa. Go aHeaD, AiBoU. PRoVE mE wROng.'

Ichigo suppressed the urge to shudder. Forcing his awareness back to here, now, on the rooftop with his friends. To Orihime that was excitedly explaining the mismatched ingredients of her lunch, to Chad that was listening to her, half horrified, half intrigued, to Uryuu a few feet away and – Pretending. Pretending. Pretending. – Just like Ichigo was in this moment. He wouldn't let his fear show, wouldn't buckle under the weight of a voice that was coming to him from inside of his head…From a beast that had already thrown off its shackles once.

Pushing, forcing it's way past Ichigo's consciousness to take control from him, to mercilessly attack his enemy, insane laughter spilling from his lips as blood coated his blade.

Ichigo swallowed hard, forcing down the sickness that settled in the pit of his stomach as he looked down on his lunch that had suddenly lost a considerable amount of appeal. With a sigh he offered it to Orihime, a shrug and a half-lie on his tongue as she inquired about his small appetite.

"Not that hungry." He said, forcing a smile, and always pretending. He let his gaze slide to Uryuu noticing that the Quincy had eaten even less than he had, he watched him pick at his lunch before forgoing any form of pretend and putting it away, back into the depths of his bag. The blue-haired teen slowly looked up, meeting Ichigo's gaze.

'…So much anger, so much resentment, so much distance and hatred and denial…'

And for the first time, Ichigo saw. So much of his own pain reflected into a pair of eyes framed by square glasses. But they couldn't be alike, could they? They surely weren't, not even in this. Ichigo was hot tempered and spontaneous, courageous and sometimes an idiot. Uryuu was calm, collected, distant and intelligent. They were like day and night. Quincy and Shinigami. Then…how? How could the pain, so clear in Uryuu's eyes, be so familiar to Ichigo?

Ichigo forcefully ripped away his eyes from the - pain, suffering, hatred – penetrating gaze that had captured him completely momentarily. But it made him wonder, wonder the demons and voices Uryuu might hear…Did he have them? Those monsters in his thoughts?

ooo

Uryuu looked down at the lunch in front of him, no appetite to him whatsoever and simply pretending to eat. He wondered…how long this forced companionship would last. Maybe until they realized he'd lose all right to stand by their side in a fight…maybe sooner. With a sigh he dropped his chopsticks. What was the point of continuing this farce of a friendship? He opened his bag and stuffed his lunch back inside. No point, there was no point.

Weak. He is weak. He will be weak. He will never stand by their sides again. Never protect them again.

Uryuu lifted his gaze. Amber eyes stared back at him. Fear, hatred, anger, distance, pain. All of those reflected in brown eyes, so similar to his. The same as his, he realizes with a shock. And isn't that ironic? A Quincy and Shinigami. Both struggling with the demons of their weakness. Both pretending, pretending, pretending.

Before Uryuu could make a move to leave, he heard Ichigo's voice calling out to him. Full of concern and sincerity. His tone was genuinely caring to the point of giving him pause. No one was ever that considerate and kind towards him. No one ever came as close to understanding him as a person. That concept being completely and incredibly foreign to him. He didn't like the chills it sent up his spine. He felt the tide changing with the common thread of sadness they were linked by. Unbeknownst to one another they wallowed in the same sea of self-deprecation. They loathed themselves almost as much as each other.

Was it the red string of fate?

So magnificent they were connected by the very thing they hated. Red. That color holds so much symbolism for him and for Ichigo. They walk that fine line of hating each other while they could be the closest of friends.

'Did you know? The color of a Shinigamis Reiraku is different - it's red.'

How amusing to have been aiding and abetting the enemy from the beginning. Why had he ever told Ichigo about his power? The idiot could have eventually figured it out or Rukia would have clued him in. He was foolish to have ever become involved in Ichigo's business in the first place. Shinigami destroyed his entire existence; wiped out all his race to damn near extinction. Yet here he was, a Quincy of all people, siding with a Shinigami and helping him. He even went into their territory to save one of them! Utter blasphemy to go against his very nature.

Yet…

It was done so simply. He acted on his own free will with the companions he was grudgingly willing to accept. Others who were so similar to him but still so different. Ichigo was the only one who was even close to his level. Admittedly he had been drawn to his high spiritual pressure right from the beginning.

'I noticed. Since I entered this school, I noticed how your spiritual pressure is unusually high. How in midday you acquired the powers of a Shinigami and the true identity of Rukia Kuchiki.'

He remembered them…his first words to the ignorant Shinigami in front of him. The shock in his eyes more amusing to him than he ever wished to admit, so easily shaken, so easily read.

'I hate Shinigami.'

'I hate you.'

Almost as much as he hated his own weakness.

The common thread of hatred and self-deprecation kept them together, yet apart.

ooo

Darkness. Blood. Petals of soft pink, but sharp as a razor. A pair of grey eyes, resentment held deep. The inability to move. End, death, so near he can taste it – before he's being yanked aside, shoved to the back of his own mind, black shackles preventing him from the slightest twitch. Blood. Laughter. Insanity.

With a gasp Ichigo awoke.

'Ohh, good morning, Aibou! Slept well?' The voice asked, mocking, condescending.

"Shut up…" Ichigo snapped back, hand rising to violently rub at his reddened eyes.

'AhAHah! Afraid, are you? Can't blame you for that, can I? Can you feel it? I'm getting closer, Aibou…Soon…very soon…' The voice drifted away, turning into an airy whisper near the end.

But the calls never stopped. During day or during night, the voice relentlessly called out to him.

On shaking legs Ichigo made his way to the bathroom. Cold water, like pricks of needles on his face. He looked up slowly, holding onto the rim of the sink with trembling hands, knuckles turning white at the strength of his grip. He met his own gaze in the mirror.

Yellow in a sea of black.

He recoiled. Sickness spreading from his stomach all the way to his throat.

Helpless. Helpless. Helpless.

He drew back his hand, shock and fear coursing through him.

The mirror landed in shattered parts on the bathroom floor, the tinkling sound of breaking glass reached his ears. He could feel the pain, blood ascending his Hand. The noise of Yuzu rushing in.

Helpless.

ooo

Kon stared unblinkingly into the mirror ahead. A maid's hair accessory adorning his former mane.

"…Perfect!" Uryu exclaimed, pushing up his glasses and making them gleam in the soft afternoon light. He almost wouldn't have come. When Kurosaki requested of him to come and repair his blasted stuffed Animal. Still the opportunity to use his stitching skills had swayed him. Thus, he was currently sitting on the floor of Kurosaki's room, appreciating a work well done.

"PERFECT!? You mean "Perfectly uncool", don't you?" The stuffed anime yelled, all but attacking him. "Did anybody tell you to add those frills? You were supposed to make me look the same as before!"

"I simply wished to work in some of my own style-." Was all he got out before the lion went off on another tantrum.

"That was completely unnecessary! Just look what you did to my mane! You used freaking quill for it! Now I don't look like a lion but a fairy! Though my charm is as strong as always BUHAHA!"

Uryuu only watched on as the plush toy went about his monologue. With a sigh he reached back in his bag to fix the lion 'properly'.

He couldn't help but let his senses take in the outlines of Kurosaki's room. It was the first time he had stepped foot into his home. He could already tell from stepping onto the lawn how different their lives were. With two sisters, one indefinitely adorable and another very alike to her brother, Ichigo was never alone. His house was never too quiet, his thoughts never too loud in his own head. The resentment he held for the Substitute only grew. Such a happy life, such a lucky life. Aside from his mother's death…

Power, family, friends. He had it all. Uryuu wondered, why his pain was so similar to his own then. But he would never ask. For asking would mean he cared…and he didn't.

"Well, I'll be going then…" Uryu said, getting up and picking up his jacket.

"Ah! Wait a second, Uryuu…"

"What is it?" He asked, turning back towards the orange haired teen.

"…Ahh…nothing…don't worry about it…" Ichigo mumbled, looking at him with a slightly sheepish smile.

"…weirdo…" Uryuu mumbled back, giving him a suspicious look.

ooo

Ichigo watched his Quincy friend leave with a sigh.

He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before…the fact that Uryuu had lost his Quincy powers. Orihime of all people had pointed it out to him, her normally cheerful face clouded in worry and concern as she spoke to him.

'He didn't want you to notice…' She had said.

He wished to speak to Uryuu. But how was he supposed to do that? How was he supposed to speak to a person that so adamantly claimed there was no friendship between them. How was he supposed to comfort and help…Knowing that Uryuu would never accept either.

He sighed and let his head collide with his pillow.

There was nothing he could do.

ooo

"Kisuke!" A voice called, deep and commanding. Urahara Kisuke, former Captain of the 12th division stretched and walked towards his front door.

"Ahh! Yoruichi-san! Come in, come in! How can I help you today?" He asked, fan already waving away, and lower part of his face clad in shadows.

"Knock it off, Kisuke. I'm sure you've noticed too…" Yoruichi said, voice brooking no argument as she stared at him with unblinking yellow eyes. Her tail was twitching nervously from one side to the other.

"My, whatever do you mean?" He asked her back, cheerful attitude not even slightly out of place.

Yoruichi jumped forward landing both of her paw directly in Kisuke's eyes. With an 'Ompf' Urahara fell backwards, his fan long forgotten as he held his face with both hands and sobbed into them.

"So mean…" He whimpered, turning towards the black cat that was glaring at him now.

"Hollowfication!" She finally snapped.

"…So you've noticed…" Kisuke said softly. Turning back around, his legs splayed out in front of him still.

"Only an idiot wouldn't notice." Yoruichi scoffed in answer.

"…I see…It looks like I have to give some old friends of ours a call, doesn't it?" He asked, voice trailing off at the end and a somberness to his face that he didn't display often.

Yoruichi didn't answer. Tail flickering as she stepped further into Urahara's shop.

ooo

Uryu stared at the concrete in front of him. The spiritual world was far from him now. He could make out shapes, a reminder of his steadily diminishing powers. He had thought these moments to be hell. He had been wrong. Not knowing, not knowing and helplessly standing by as his friends rushed away, risking their lives…that was hell. Leaving them behind and pretending. Pretending. Pretending. That he was okay. That they never meant anything to him. That he did not wish to stand at their side once again.

He distantly wondered what it had been Kurosaki had wished to say. His face as easily readable as always, Uryuu had noticed his strange behavior. The heaviness of whatever it was he wanted to speak to him about weighting on his tongue.

Pity.

There had been pity in his brown eyes.

Uryuu despised pity.

ooo

Pretending was getting easier. The smiles fell onto his faces more naturally. His grades on the same height as always. It was a normal day. A normal, powerless day for Uryuu. A normal worry filled day for Ichigo.

"Shin…ji…Hira…ko. My name is 'Shinji Hirako'. Nice to meet you." A new student. Blonde hair. Uryuu hardly gave him a second look. Ichigo was staring moodily into space.

"Hey…Hirako-kun. Why is your name written backwards?" Ochi-sensei asked, skepticism heavy in her voice.

"Good isn't it? That's my special power!" The conversation between new student and teacher droned on. Background noise.

"Ahh if that's the case…Why don't you tell the class something about yourself?" Ochi-sensei changed the topic.

Ichigo continued to stare into space. His thoughts cycling around one person. Said person was sitting a few seats ahead, in the first row of course. Uryu had fought. Fought against a Shinigami Captain and lost his powers. Lost his powers because he had been in the Soul Society. Because he had followed Ichigo.

A normal day.

Pretending. Pretending. Pretending.

And carrying on.

"Hollow! Hollow!" The badge blared.

Another normal day.

ooo

Uryuu walked home leisurely. He enjoyed these moments of peace. The coldness of his house far from his mind as he walked through the silent streets.

His sixth sense blared. Barely he managed to dodge a beam of pure Reishi that would have pulverized him in a second.

The air changed, ripping open in the middle of the sky as a hollow emerged. His long tongue was hanging out of its mouth, razor teeth on display through its mask. A Menos Grande.

Uryuu turned, his feet carrying him at high speed away from the monster he could barely make out. He could feel it following, heavy footsteps vibrating on the concrete beneath it as it chase behind him

Running away was not an option anymore. But just because he had lost his powers, didn't mean that he was powerless. Mid turning around Uryuu pulled five small flasks from his jacket, with impeccable aim that had been trained and perfected over years he threw them at the hollow.

"HAIZEN!" Uryuu yelled, activating the capsules. Remnants of his spiritual energies blasted outside, creating a cage of reishi. The hollow roared. It's inhuman voice distant to Uryuus ears as he listened to the sound of flesh hitting the ground in front of him.

A peculiar sound reached his ears. Squelching and soft and cracking at the same time. He had heard it before. Instant regeneration. With a curse on his lips he continued running. The hollow was faster. It's long tongue slid out of its mouth making a direct line for Uryuu. Uryuu's eyes widened, he braced for impact.

It never came.

A booming sound and white light, splattering and the death roar of a hollow.

"Ryuken!" He exclaimed. There was his father. The same father that had abandoned his Quincy heritage, using his Quincy powers...Holding his bow and destroying a hollow. It went against everything he had ever learned - ever assumed About his father.

"Uryuu." His father greeted back.

"I have the ability to restore your Quincy powers…"

I will be able to stand by your side again.

ooo

"So, Ichigo? Have you decided to join us?" Shinji Hirako asked, voice filled with smug curiosity as the Vizard stared down at the orange haired teen.

I will be able to protect you again.


	3. Under the Crescent Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen and Gin settle into Las Noches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: We own nothing. Though TDW owns Cherry.  
> Suggestive nsfw-ish stuff. Slyest Heirverse hints/alludes, and AiGin because Wolfie is trash :)

(In the desert, near Las Noches – Neliel tu Odelschwanck)

"I've got you now!" Pesche's nasally voice laughed as he scampered after a squealing Nel, "You can't hide from me."

"Or me!" Dondachakka added cheerfully.

Nel ducked behind a tall pillar, scooting around the edge as the two ran by without seeing her. She gave a little giggle as they skidded to a stop and looked at each other for a moment, before starting to run around, looking behind other pillars, rocks and small dunes to try to find her.

"Heehee!" she snickered, covering her mouth.

She continued to watch, marveling at how long it was taking the two male hollows to figure out how she had gotten away. Gradually, she grew bored and sat down in the sand, playing with the bits with her toddler sized fingers and toes.

"Man, they're taking too long," she sighed, "Maybe I should give them a little help finding me. It's no fun if they never do…"

She waited a few minutes longer to give them another chance, then she stood and dusted herself off. She was just about to start after them, when a tearing noise filled their ears, and Pesche and Dondachakka began to call her name more frantically.

"Nell-sama!" they shouted, flailing their arms and running around more wildly as a black space opened up in the dark sky above them, and three golden lights descended through them, angling towards the fortress of Las Noches, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

A loud sound of impact shook the ground as the two ran into a tall, blue-haired hollow that was heading for the fortress. Pesche and Dondachakka wailed as they bounced off the stronger hollow's reiatsu and went tumbling away, leaving the blue-haired hollow glaring after them.

"Idiots!" he sneered, baring his white teeth.

"Grimmjow," the toddler hollow greeted him, both of them ignoring the antics of Nel's comrades, "so you saw it too?"

"Yeah," the sexta Espada growled softly, "he's made his move…finally."

"Hmm…"

Grimmjow looked off into the distance, where several other hollows were heading into the fortress.

"Why don't you take those two morons and go hang out at my place?" he suggested, "You don't want that bastard, Nnoitra coming after you, do you?"

"Eh, if Aizen-sama is here to stay, then he'll be pretty busy with that," Nel answered.

"Suit yourself," Grimmjow said irascibly, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He left the three looking after him as he walked into the fortress, following the powerful lure of the three shinigamis' strong reiatsu. He found Aizen in the throne room, sitting at the head of the meeting table, with the blind shinigami taicho on one side of him and the snaky, silver-haired taicho on the other.

"If it ain't the betraying bastard brigade," Grimmjow muttered under his breath, "Well, if he's strong and he helps us kill shinigamis, I'll follow him."

He had to grudgingly admit that the brown-haired shinigami taicho was impressive, especially now that he seemed to have shed the quiet scientist exterior he had worn while making his mark on the hollow world. Now, he had a leaner and more sinister look to his handsome features. The glasses were gone, and his eyes no longer looked tranquil, but instead, seemed to bore through the sexta Espada and the others who joined him at the table. The effect was both exhilarating and chilling, and it warned Grimmjow to watch his back as he (figuratively, of course) got into bed with Aizen.

Of course, I'm not as brave (or is it stupid?) as that silver-haired fox who is always with him.

Grimmjow shook his head, trying to figure out exactly where he placed Gin in the grand scheme of things. He was certainly powerful…deadly and ruthless.

He's like a hollow, but with no hollow hole. The bastard is dangerous to everyone. I'd say even Aizen, himself, should watch his back if he doesn't want a dagger in it.

He frowned at the familiarity of Gin's gestures, his wide smile and the casual way he spoke to Aizen, even when there were others around.

It makes me wonder what he's got that we don't, Grimmjow mused.

His reiatsu darkened and his lips curled into a disgusted sneer as Aizen touched Gin's arm in what looked too much like a lover's gesture.

Is it that way, then?

Aizen really should be watching his back.

. . .

Across the room from him, Gin's barely opened eyes studied Grimmjow's too easy to read face.

"Oh my," he snickered.

"What?" Aizen asked, turning a brown eye on his comrade and not so secret lover, "Is something wrong, Gin?"

"Oh, no," Gin chuckled, "Grimmjow just looks like he wants to kill something right now."

"Grimmjow always wants to kill something right now," Aizen said blithely, "That's what makes him useful."

"I guess he's less worrisome than Nnoitra."

"Nnoitra knows his place with me. He won't be a problem either."

"Glad to hear it."

Gin looked around at the gathering Arrancars, then leaned closer to hollows' new leader.

"So, what now?" he asked, "We got here just fine, but how are you going to spin this group of backstabbers into a cohesive fighting unit?"

"Oh," Aizen said dulcetly, "you let me worry about that."

He leaned closer to Gin and breathed into his ear.

"You just focus on what we'll do later, after meeting with them, so that we can…settle in properly."

"Ah, I like the sound of that," Gin purred, mentally translating that as test the durability of our new furniture. "I'll get to work on it as soon as we're done here."

"Perfect," Aizen smiled, seductively dragging his fingertips down Gin's arm. Across the room Grimmjow sneered, disgusted at the gesture. Gin watched Aizen's lips curve up into the subtlest of smirks, and decided to enjoy the show as it played out.

"You might be wondering why I've gathered you all here today," Aizen began, at which there was a lot of quiet murmuring, which the smart ones silenced when Aizen raised his hand to call for silence. "I have assembled the strongest among you to act as my swords, my blades," he said, pausing for effect. "my espada," he added, the word rolling off his tongue naturally as if he'd been speaking that language for years. And Gin thought he'd never sounded more like a king than in that moment. Neither had Gin been more impressed by how much power and authority his lover could command. Or aroused, even.

"I offer you safety and a chance to hone your skills in combat, in exchange for serving me in my purpose.

Across the room, Grimmjow snorted, scowling. "Che, an' what makes ya think we wanna serve the likes of assholes like you?"

in the back, Kaname moved a hand to draw his zanpaktou but Aizen stopped him.

"Kaname, that won't be necessary." Aizen said. And Kaname stayed his hand. "Grmmjow," he addressed the dissenting prospective espada, "You have a question?"

"What makes you think we wanna serve you?" Grimmjow asked again. His stature bold and tone defiant.

Aizen smiled sweetly at his creation. "Why, two reasons, Grimmjow," he said, trying to reign in his reiatsu to keep from crushing his soldier. And keep his anger in check. "The first, is the fact that I created you, and the second reason is that I can just as easily un-create you."

He watched, pleased, as Grimmjow Jaegerjaques stood, unmoving, still defiant. Good. This one had some fire in him. This would be useful.

However, as a God, I understand the importance of my creations having free will. So if you decline my invitation to serve under me, you will be free to go. Though I have to wonder why someone who went to such great lengths to preserve his life in the wastelands of Huecco Mundo would be so interested in returning there and throwing his life away with both hands..."

Grimmjow scowled deeply. "Well if that's the case, I'm outta here. See ya, losers."

He smiled again. "Do you not want to avenge your little sister, Maria?"

"How do you know about her?!" Grimmjow snarled, wheeling round to glare at him. Nothing but wrath in his eyes.

Aizen smirked. "I know a great many things, my dear Grimmjow."

"Nobody uses my sister against me," Grimmjow snapped. "Nobody."

Grimmjow proceeded to stalk out of the meeting room, and Aizen called after him.

"Are you quite sure, you won't stay?" he asked. A final warning.

His response was blunt. "Fuck you!"

Aizen sighed, disappointed. "Very well. If that is your wish, then you are free to go."

Grimmjow made his way towards the door and Aizen subtlely glanced at his lover beside him, who took his cue immediately. Instantly drawing his zanpaktou and shooting to kill with Shinsou, piercing Grimmjow right through. A literal stab in the back.

. . .

There was a delay of just a few seconds before Grimmjow fully digested what was happening. "You bastard!" he growled, "You bastard you said we were free to go!"

"I did," Aizen smiled and lifted his teacup to his lips to take a sip of his tea. He set it down in its saucer again before he continued. "I never said anything about Gin being in agreement with me, though."

Grimmjow roared at the smirking fox to Aizen's right. "Fuck you!"

"Tsk tsk, temper, Grimmy, temper," Gin scolded, "Is that any way ta speak to Aizen-sama?"

Grimmjow growled and cursed under his breath. Shit! I underestimated him! Underestimated them both!

He felt the cold steel of Shinsou yanked out of his body and he fell to his knees despite his best efforts to remain upright. But the reiatsu was overpowering, and left him struggling to just breathe, nevermind anything else.

"Thankyou, Gin," Aizen smiled, again with the lover's tone, so full of appreciation for the sly fox-faced man it made him sick.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to raise any... concerns?" Aizen asked, only to be met with a silent room of arrancar.

"Good. You are dismissed."

. . .

Later that evening, Gin was in Aizen-sama's private quarters, laying on the bed waiting for him. His pet fox Cherry on his lap, quite enjoying the fuss.

Aizen must have crept in quietly, because Gin didn't even notice his lover was there until his voice sounded.

"You two look very at home."

Gin grinned at his lover and partner in crime. "Can' 'elp it if the beds so comfy. Ne, Che-Che?"

Cherry yipped in agreement and Gin laughed as he stroked her head. Aizen just smiled and shook his head and joined them on the bed. Sneaking his arms around Gin's body and pulling him close. "You did beautifully earlier," he murmured approvingly, "You were poetry in motion tonight. Mmm I know one isn't supposed to touch the masterpieces in a museum but..." he said, purring and kissing Gin's neck, "I don't think I can help myself.

Gin smiled, though Aizen couldn't see it as the man was behind him. "Psh, please. Flattery won't get ya anywhere."

Aizen laughed softly. "And I have told you – many times I might add - I am merely stating facts... you're a piece of fucking art."

Gin shivered and hummed appreciatively. His lover was feeling a little frisky tonight, it seemed.

But then again, so was he. Especially when Sousuke talked like that. With that low and sensual voice of his. And the way he handled the espada had been quite arousing. Just the amount of power the man had...

"Wont they all resent ya tho'?" Gin asked, "The espada I mean."

"They might." Aizen murmured, far more concerned with ravishing Gin's neck with his lips and tongue. "But I can keep them in check.

"Grimmy hates ya now, I'm sure."

Aizen hummed in agreement. "Yes, but all that pent up rage has to go somewhere... it should be unleashed upon Kurosaki Ichigo and his little friends. It shouldn't be too hard to set that in motion..." he mused aloud, in between kissing Gin's neck and making him shiver in anticipation.

"Oohhh... you're naughty."

Aizen smirked at his lover. "Oh, you'll see just how naughty I can be," Aizen answered, smacking Gin's firm ass. " I wish to test this beds durability and your endurance, so you'll find out very soon."

Gin smirked at the older man. Tsk... ya really should behave ya know." he teased. Aizen just smacked his ass again and laughed.

"Never," Aizen smirked, and pulled Gin in for a deeply passionate kiss.

Gin smiled when they pulled apart for air. "Ya never change, do ya?" he asked.

Aizen just shook his head, grinning, "No."

And then he kissed Gin again, the pair melting into each other's arms as the crescent moon hung in the sky above their marble palace.


End file.
